1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable casing for memory card made for easy rigging and dismantling of the casing in order to facilitate inspection or repairing of the memory card.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As personal computers gain increasing popularity, the demand on the personal computer, its accessories and supplementary equipments escalate with time. To make the personal computer more versatile, manufacturers continuously furnish computer-related products and accessories such as: mouse, keyboard, scanner, digital camera, printer and etcetera where all above products need to be linked to the computer. Quality of the linkage, its assembly and linkage are therefore especially important.
In addition, a conventional memory card through repeated insertion and removal cycle tends to cause damage and deformation of its linkage terminals, results in inaccessibility to the internal memory section of the memory card. As all conventional memory card products on the market have the integrity that is not possible to dismantle, damage to any part of the memory card calls for total replacement of the card, causing both an economical burden for the user and a waste of the resources.
Such are the deficiencies of the conventional memory card linkage device in real applications, and therefore a ground for improvement.
The Applicant, having long experiences in related fields and fully aware of the deficiencies, undertakes the effort to devise a xe2x80x9cremovable casing for memory cardxe2x80x9d as a remedy to the above deficiencies.
The invention herein is to provide a removable casing for memory card, specifically an innovative type that facilitates inspecting and repairing of the memory card in order to enhance the application convenience and effectively prolong the products life expectancy, avoiding waste.
To accomplish such goal, the invention herein furnishes a removable casing for memory card comprises: an upper cover, a casing, a frontal cover and a lower cover wherein the casing is devised with a linkage terminal to be in connection with a memory card, the front of the casing is to receive the frontal cover while on either side of the casing extends a rod. The top and the bottom of the rod are each fitted with a plurality of notches, while on either side of the upper cover is at least one xe2x80x9cU shapexe2x80x9d catch and on either side of the lower cover is at least one xe2x80x9cInverse L shapexe2x80x9d catch. The catches are to correspond to the notches for a match interlocking.
To further illustrate the character and the technical content of the present invention to this Review Board, please refer to the explanation and attached drawings, though the drawings only serve to collaborate the explanation and are for references only. It is by no means restrictive of the embodiment shown therein.